A vertical axis washing machine appliance generally includes a tub with a basket rotatably positioned within the tub. Articles to be washed, such as clothes, are placed in the machine's basket. A single-action agitation element reciprocates about a vertical axis within the machine's basket. Certain single-action agitation elements include vertically extending ribs providing a pumping action to move the clothing outward from the center of the basket. Other single-action agitation elements include a single rib that spirals around a post of the agitation element to drive the articles downwardly. The surface of the basket and gravity are used in conjunction with these single-action agitation elements to impart a circular motion of the articles, known as “turnover,” from a top of the basket, to a bottom of the basket, and back up to the top of the basket.
Regardless, however, such single-action agitation elements do not, for the most part, exhibit good turnover capability due to the generally mediocre ability of gravity alone, or in conjunction with a spiraled rib, to force the articles downwardly along the post. Accordingly, certain washing machine appliances include dual-action agitation elements. Dual-action agitation elements generally include an auger at a basket center that enhances turnover by ratcheting in one direction and actively pulling the clothing downward. However, such dual-action agitation elements are typically more expensive and more complicated to implement.
Additionally, certain of the agitation elements including vertical ribs—single-action and dual-action—can cause wear on the articles being washed due to the articles contacting and interacting with edges of such vertical ribs.
Accordingly, a single-action agitation element capable of providing increased turnover during operation would be useful. More particularly, a single-action agitation element capable of providing increased turnover and reduced wear on the articles being washed would be particularly beneficial.